Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell
by Phobias Athena
Summary: What happens when Voldemort, Death Eaters, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie are transported back in time while Harry is rescuing his two best friends? Made exciting when they are transported to Hogwarts at time Harry's parents are the same age as he is!
1. You're Wrong

**3****rd**** person POV**

When James Potter looked back he saw a group of people standing in the middle of the hall. Wizards in black hooded robes with white masks hiding their identity. James knew what they were due to the Daily Prophet articles.

_Death Eaters._

They were arranged in a U-shape. Two of the Death Eaters appeared to be holding two captives. The captives were wearing plain black robes. James could see the Hogwarts school crest stitched into the garment and the hems were gold and red trimmed. One was a girl.

She had very bushy brown hair. She had a terrified look on her face as she stared at the center of the circle. Her body was stiff and tawt. James could see a Death Eaters wand poking into her side. Her hands were bound behind her back with shackles.

The other person was a boy about the same age as the girl. He had a stock of red hair and freckles were dumped across his face. He had the same robes as the girl and shackles on his wrists and a wand trained on him. James then noticed he too had a terrified look on his face and was looking at the center of the circle.

James followed their gaze and saw that two wizards stood in the middle. Each had a wand drawn, pointing at the others chest. One had a long black cloak, with the hood up. Like the captives, his robes were trimmed red and gold. He also had a school crest on it. James couldn't see his face , it was hidden in the shadows of his hood. As James saw the other man in the middle, he felt cold fear creep down his spine. The other man had cold, blood red eyes, and resembled a snake in many ways. He was thin and seemed to radiated evil. This must be You-Know-Who! Why else would the Death Eaters be here? They wouldn't dare to come to Hogwarts! But they had. Why? James's thoughts were interrupted when You-Know-Who spoke.

"_Well, well. Little Harry, here to save your friends. You see love makes you weak. You come straight to me just to save your worthless friends, for love will be your downfall_" Voldemort spoke in a high, cold voice that suggested no amount of mercy. His voice made James's blood run cold. He was so scared that he couldn't move a muscle and You-Know-Who wasn't even talking to him! Then the other one (Harry?) spoke.

"You're wrong about that Voldemort."


	2. The Duel

**Note to Readers: Hey!! Thanks for the great reviews! The author of this story is being lazy so I, the Publisher/Sister of the author, am typing the story from the author's notebook. I sound crazy but this is kinda fun!! HA HA. Anyway, upon special request, I have made this chapter quite long but short enough so there will be more to come! But enough of listening to me! Back to the story!.....**

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell….._

His voice made James's blood run cold. He was so scared that he couldn't move a muscle and You-Know-Who wasn't even talking to him! Then the other one (Harry?) spoke.

"You're wrong about that Voldemort."

_On to Chapter 2!!_

**James's 3****rd**** person POV**

The hall gasped. This stranger had just said You-Know-Who's name and that he was wrong! But he wasn't finished yet…..

"You and your Death Eaters fight to spread evil and darkness. There's no loyalty among you. You are fighting for your own ends. They serve you out of fear. They will kill and tab each other in the back to achieve their ends. The Light fights to keep their friendships and families alive. We fight so that the world can be in peace, we fight so that freedom prevails. We would die so that our families can live. I would have thought my mother's sacrifice would have taught you…love conquers death Tom Riddle." Harry said.

James was awestruck by this strangers courage and words. Voldemort's face was contorted in rage.

"_You dare call me that filthy muggle name!"_ Voldemort practically screamed.

"Yes, I dare Tom! You are afraid of death. You do not love. There are things worse than death, Tom Riddle."

"_There is nothing worse than death_" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, there are. It's your inability to realize that. That has always been your greatest weakness," Harry said in an even voice.

"_You are wrong little boy. You know how to duel. Let's see how your pathetic 'love' does against the great Lord Voldemort. Bow Harry. Bow to death." _Voldemort's voice had taken on a mocking tone. He inclined his head an inch. Never taking his red eyes off the other figure…Harry?

"Fine Tom. But unless you want a repeat of 4th year I suggest you chose a different wand" Harry said smoothly.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and an outraged expression crossed his face. James eyes widened. This stranger was really going to 'duel' Voldemort! Voldemort now reached into his robes and withdrew another wand. He replaced the first wand. He held the other wand loosely in one white hand.

"_It's always helpful to have a wandmaker on hand. Especially one that has difficulties with throwing off the Imperius curse" _Voldemort said snidely.

Voldemort and Harry backed up a few paces.

"_Bow to death Harry."_

"Bow to love Tom."

The two inclined their heads and brought their wands up. Harry waved his wand and a gold and red glittering shield encased the two.

"I don't trust Death Eaters not to curse me," was all he said.

A tense silence fell upon the watchers as the two looked at each other. The air was ripe with anxiety, anticipation. James stared at the two duelers. Then, as if by some unspoken signal the two moved simultaneously.

"_Crucio!"_ "Forticus!" the spells blasted from the wands but neither hit as the target was already moving. The duel was amazing. James watched with wide eyes at the skill the two possessed. "Stupify!" _"Reducto!"_ "Expelliarmus!" the two moved gracefully, it was almost synchronized. As the stranger spun out of the way of another dark sickly yellow spell, he raised his wand and out of the end of his wand came golden flames. Voldemort put up a silver shield quickly. The duel then got faster and more furious. They progressed into non-verbal spells.

The spells flew through the air. When they collided in the air sparks flew. Voldemort and the stranger just managed to spin out of the way of each curse, or put up a shield before throwing another curse. Nothing seemed to be able to get the other. By now the two seemed to move inhumanly fast.

Finally, in the intensity of the duel, the two began to get hits. Voldemort was hit with a curse that made his afflicted limb petrified. His left arm was now useless. If there was time he probably would have reversed it but the duel was too fast. A 'cutting' curse had hit the stranger in his wand arm, making a long, thin gash appear there. The stranger didn't even pause in his restless barrage of curses. Then as suddenly as they had started, they whirled to a stop. Both were panting and had taken several more hits. Voldemort had a few cuts, including one across his cheek. The other stranger's left arm had become useless when a bone-shattering curse hit it. The stranger had taken no notice, except for a slight flinch. Now, the two stood facing each other.


	3. Portkeys and Questions

_Previously On Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell…_

The stranger had taken no notice, except for a slight flinch. Now, the two stood facing each other.

_On to Chapter 3!!_

**James's 3****rd**** Person POV**

"_You have improved little Harry. I will offer you once more to join the winning side. With you by my side, we would be unstoppable" _Voldemort said in a voice that made you want to obey.

The stranger lifted his hands and held them like scales, as he spoke he moved his hands up and down as if weighting something.

"Hmm" Harry said in a voice that dripped sarcasm. "Join the man who murdered my parents and has tried to kill me many times since then then. Orrrrr. Defending my friends and 'family' and continuing my parents work. Hmmm. As un-tempting as your offer sounds, I'm going to have to say 'NO', Tommy Boy." He spoke mockingly in the beginning, but by the end his voice contained cold steel.

"_That's too bad." _Voldemort suddenly whipped his wand forward and cried "_Imperio!"_

The stranger barely had time to move.

"_Now, how about you kill your so called 'friends' Harry!"_

The stranger stood stock still facing Voldemort. Then, he slowly raised his wand and…to James's surprise said clearly…

"How about NO."

Then a huge shockwave of magic seemed to radiate from him. It spread through the hall and all of the goblets exploded. Voldemort looked shocked.

"Expelliarmus" said the stranger clearly. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and the stranger caught it. Then, Voldemort pulled an object out of his pocket, as did the Death Eaters.

"_You will never win Harry. I will kill you, make no mistake."_

Then, he tapped the portkey and vanished along with the rest of the Death Eaters. The stranger cursed. The red and gold shield collapsed and he sprinted to the two captives the Death Eaters had left. He knelt next to the two. He shook them. They appeared to have been stunned before the portkeys were activated. The stranger pointed his wand at each and said "Encernets" and make their shackles vanish. The two stirred and opened their eyes. As they saw the stranger, they sat up quickly and said simutaniously "Harry!" The stranger stood up and offered each a hand which they took. He pulled them to their feet. The girl threw her arms around 'Harry?' and said "Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

"Hermonie, I'm fine except for a little bit of squashed ribs from your hugs!" Harry said.

"Oh. Woops" Hermonie said and stepped back, blushing.

"Are you two okay?" Harry said, concern in his voice.

"Typical of you mate!" said the red-headed boy. "You duel V-V- Voldemort and you ask us how we are!"

"Do you have a problem with that Ron?"

"No Harry" Ron said in an amused tone.

James watched this display along with the rest of the hall. Many had gasped and flinched when Ron said Voldemort's name. Though he seemed to be a little afraid to say it, judging by the stutter.

"Speaking of Voldemort, he left with his Death Eaters using portkeys. Is it just me or does he use portkeys way to often?" Harry said.

"I don't know. Probably just you mate" Ron said with a grin.

Harry opened his mouth when suddenly Dumbledore stood up and asked "may I ask you who you are?"

The three spun around with wands raised. When they saw who it was, they relaxed. Harry opened his mouth and said……

**Author's Note: ooooooo a clifie! I'm so mean! LOL. But fear not! I promise to post more tomorrow!**


	4. Mystery Swords

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell…._

Harry opened his mouth when suddenly Dumbledore stood up and asked "may I ask you who you are?"

The three spun around with wands raised. When they saw who it was, they relaxed. Harry opened his mouth and said……

_On to Chapter 4!!!_

**3****rd**** Person (nobody specific)**

_Flashback……_

The Great Hall was loudly enjoying the Halloween feast. Yet a conspicuous absence at the Gryffindor table made the mood a little damper. The Golden Trio of Gryffindor had not been seen or heard from since the wedding had been crashed by Death Eaters. It was widely known they hadn't captured Harry Potter, who was the figurehead of the Light's work and the Death Eaters would have widely proclaimed his death in order to strike the Light a large blow.

One thing known by many was that The Golden Trio had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and wreched havoc. It seems someone had stolen Mad-Eye-Moody's magical eye from Umbridge's door, proceeded to stun Umbridgeand 3 Death Eaters with her. Also, _someone_, cough, Harry, cough, had used a stag protronus to free all of the muggle-borns being held there by Dememtors for questioning.

To top it off, they had proceeded to accuse a Death Eater of letting the muggle-borns get away, fought off a few ministry workers and Death Eaters and as the polyjuice wore off, revealing their identities, they escaped through the floo network. The Death Eater who had followed them was found stunned, gagged, petrified, and obliviated on the bathroom/entrance to the ministry floor. His wand had also been snapped in half. When the news had reached Hogwarts, many had been both relieved and amused at the Golden Trio's daring and spunk.

They had pretty much figuratively flipped Voldemort and the Death Eaters off on their own turf. However, after that it seemed they fell off the face of the earth. Many students, indeed all of the Gryffindors, followed their movements on the Potterwatch.

There wasn't much to tell however. Though many strange occurrences of the Death Eaters appearing in the middle of the Great Hall stunned, petrified, gagged, and obliviated of how he got there. The same as at the ministry.

There was one distingushing feature however. It was strange but a phantom pheniox would always appear above the Death Eaters, clutching a sword. The sword was beautiful-gleaming silver, it's handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs. Most were confused by the sword. However, the second time it had happened Dumbledore had explained to the school the origin and meaning.

"I know that many of you are confused by the sword. The sword is Goldric Gryffindors," Dumbledore began. "Only a true Gryffindor can pull it out of the hat. I have only seen it pulled out once in my lifetime. This Gryffindor was in the Chamber of Secret, fighting Slytherin's monster- a basalisk. This Gryffindor pulled this sword out of the sorting hat. They used it to stab the basalisk, unfortunately they were stabbed in the arm by it's fangs. Fawkes, my pheniox, healed him with tears that have healing powers. Fawkes would only have healed his if he was pure and good. Now then, I think it is time we got back to this excellent dinner and speculate as to who this Gryffindor is and what he will do next" finished Dumbledore, eyes twinkling madly.

Other times muggle-borns and half-bloods rescued from Death Eaters and Voldemort would appear with the same sign near them. They were awake and free to move, however, they could not remember anything about who had saved them. Despite this, it was universally agreed that it was the Golden Trio's doing and the Gryffindor who had pulled the sword out of the hat was Harry Potter. The DA (Dumbledor's Army) told them of what he had said at the first meeting. However, there was no concrete proof of where the Golden Trio was and what they were doing. Their movements and 'packages' seemed to be random. One of the most popular activities at Hogwarts was guessing what the Trio would do next. However, for the most part things were normal. On Halloween, however absence of anticipation filled the air. No one knew why or what would happen tonight but the anticipation had reached its peak at the feast. The students were all on the edge of their seats waiting.

**BANG!**

Everyone's heads whipped around to stare at the doorway. A stranger stood there. He wore long black robes with the hood up, casting his face into shadows. The robes were trimmed in red and gold. The hall was silent as the stranger strode up the middle of the hall towards Dumbledore who stood to greet him. When the stranger reached the staff table he stopped in front of Dumbledore. He reached up and threw back the hood of his cloak. A collective gasp filled the hall.

It was Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4! Promise to update more tomorrow!**


	5. The Sorting Hat

Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell

The hall was silent as the stranger strode up the middle of the hall towards Dumbledore who stood to greet him. When the stranger reached the staff table he stopped in front of Dumbledore. He reached up and threw back the hood of his cloak. A collective gasp filled the hall.

It was Harry Potter.

On to Chapter 5!!!

**3****rd**** person POV (nobody in particular)**

His hair was as untidy as ever and he stood straight and proud and held his head high. His face showed barely controlled rage. His emerald green eyes held green fire.

"Harry my boy. It has been a while. What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dumbledore." Harry said, inclining his head. "I have come to retrieve something that I left here and to tell you something."

"What is it my boy?" Dumbledore asked with a grave face.

Harry reached into a pocket and withdrew a letter. He opened it and began to read.

"Potter. I have your two friends with me and am waiting for you. If you are not at Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton by midnight on Halloween, their lives will be the consequence. I am waiting." Harry finished reading. "It's signed with the Dark Mark. We were ambushed at Godric's Hallow yesterday. We were separated during the fight. I got away and sent you a few 'presents'. I waited for them at the rendezvous point but they never came. Then I got this letter" Harry said, rage and anguish hidden in his voice.

"Oh dear. What is it that you need?" Dumbledore said this as a flash of flames exploded above Harry's head.

Harry smiled and said, "It seems that Fawkes knew exactly what I needed and decided to help."

The red and gold phoenix let out a cry. Harry smiled at the melodious note. He lifted his arm and the phoenix landed on it. Fawkes lifted his leg and clutched in his talons was a ragged bundle.

"Thanks Fawkes" said Harry, taking the bundle. Fawkes let out a low note.

"Ahhh. I think I see what you forgot." Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling and his voice amused.

This statement caused Harry to smile and chuckle.

"Well, what do you say we find out if I'm still the same as 5 years ago?"

Harry unrolled the bundle and people saw it was the school-sorting hat. It dawned on people just what Harry had forgotten. Harry reached his hand into the hat and as he did so he smiled. His hand clutched something and as he pulled it out the hall gasped. Gleaming silver with rubies the size of eggs, Harry pulled out Godric Gryffindors sword. Harry examined it for a few seconds and deemed it in perfect condition.

He started to hand the hat back to Fawkes but paused, his face confused. He set the sword on the table then reached back into the hat. He seemed to grab something else. It turned out to be a golden scabbard and belt fitted with engravings of lions and phoenixes. Red rubies adorned the length. A cloth bag on a leather string was attached to the belt. Harry grabbed the sword and put it in the scabbard. He then buckled the scabbard and belt to his waist. Harry untied the bag and opened it. He turned it upside down and into his waiting hand fell a golden ring. A ruby sat in the center and a lion was engraved on it. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, confused.

"My boy, you are full of surprises. That is Gryffindor's ring, believed to have been lost centuries ago."

"Oh" was all Harry said.

"You know that the ring will only accept Gryffindors true heir?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh. And how do you know if it accepts you?"

"Nobody knows. Only a true Gryffindor could pull it out of the hat. While the sword does the same, the ring is more selective. Go ahead and try it on." Dumbledore said, eyes going overpower on the twinkling. Harry hesitated for a moment then slid the ring on.

**Author's Note:** **ooooooo. Another clifie! Will the ring accept him? Will it reject him? Will he save ron and hermonie?! So many questions, so little time…all this coming up! Will write more tomorrow!!**


	6. rings and spells

Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell…

"You know that the ring will only accept Gryffindors true heir?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh. And how do you know if it accepts you?"

"Nobody knows. Only a true Gryffindor could pull it out of the hat. While the sword does the same, the ring is more selective. Go ahead and try it on." Dumbledore said, eyes going overpower on the twinkling. Harry hesitated for a moment then slid the ring on.

On to Chapter 6!!!

**3****rd**** person POV (nobody specific)**

A red and gold aura seemed to appear around him. Then, out of the red and gold haze came phantom images. A phoenix burst into flames. It began to circle lower and lower. It finally landed on his shoulder, still singing. Then suddenly, an enormous lion appeared. It was golden with a reddish mane. It prowled in a circle around Harry a few times until it stopped in front of him. It studied Harry for a few moments then sank into an unmistakable bow. The phoenix and the lion then appeared to be absorbed by Harry. The phoenix song died away as the lion gave a parting roar. The red and gold aura faded as Harry slowly looked at Dumbledore. He smiled.

"I think the ring accepted you" Dumbledore commented mildly.

Harry chuckled as he lifted his hand with the ring on it and said in a commanding voice "by my ancestors power and blood within I command thy castle to open to me and allow me to exit."

The air in front of Harry shimmered then turned solid into a veil. Harry stepped forward and as he passed through was engulfed in flames followed by the crack of apparition. The hall was silent and openmouthed.

"Potter's just do not know the meaning of impossible, that one in particular" said McGonagall dryly.

"Yes, but it is always fun to see what impossible feat they will accomplish next" said Dumbledore as he chuckled. "As we wait, let's eat."

End Flashback…..

**James's 3****rd**** person POV**

Harry opened his mouth and said "Professor Dumbledore? Where is everyone? Who are all these people?" He sounded calm yet agitated. James had thought only Dumbledore could do that.

Dumbledore said, "I don't know what you are talking about my boy. The only people who shouldn't be here is you three."

"What?!" Harry raised his wand and warily looked at Dumbledore.

Suddenly Hermonie burst in saying "professor. Have you ever heard of a spell called portus tempus? Right before we arrived here I heard someone yell that out?"

Dumbledore smiled, twinkling eyes looking at the three of them. "Ahh. I believe that we have found the answer to Harry's questions. What day is it today? Dumbledore asked suddenly.

They seemed surprised but Harry answered "October 31st 1997 of course. I just saw you a few hours ago. Are you alright sir?"

The whole hall gasped. They were time travelers from 20 years into the future!

"Dumbledore then said "well you see today is actually September 1st 1977. Portus Tempus is a time travel spell."

The three appeared shocked. Then Ron broke the silence in the hall by saying "Wicked! Ow!" Hermonie had slapped him in the back of the head.

Then she said (rather shrilly in James's opinion)" it is not 'wicked' Ron! Oh my goodness. What if we let something slip about the future? We could change everything. What if…."

"Hermonie. It'll be fine we've done this before in 3rd year. And you know that we'll be careful. We wont change the future." Harry spoke in a soothing voice.

**Author's note: hey sorry! I know I said I would have this up but last night. Anyway.. to make up for lost time chapter 7 will be up tonight as well. Bye!**


	7. James and introductions

Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell…

The three appeared shocked. Then Ron broke the silence in the hall by saying "Wicked! Ow!" Hermonie had slapped him in the back of the head.

Then she said (rather shrilly in James's opinion)" it is not 'wicked' Ron! Oh my goodness. What if we let something slip about the future? We could change everything. What if…."

"Hermonie. It'll be fine we've done this before in 3rd year. And you know that we'll be careful. We wont change the future." Harry spoke in a soothing voice.

On to chapter 7!!!!

**James's 3****rd**** person POV**

Hermonie seemed to calm but still said "but that was only a few hours. We couldn't change time that much. Now there could be huge consequences!"

Harry sighed and turned to Dumbledore. "You understand that we can only tell you the barest details of the future. And that's pushing it."

"Yes of course" Dumbledore said, inclining his head. "But may I ask why you where dueling Voldemort?"

Harry shrugged. "He doesn't like me" he said casually.

Ron and Hermonie snickered. James was stunned.

"What!" he yelled, standing up. "You-Know-Who is after you and all you say is 'he doesn't like me'?! You have the bloody Dark Lord and evilest man alive after you!"

Harry turned to look at him. Ron and Hermonie also turned. Ron swore loudly and Hermonie gasped, placing her hand on her mouth. Those were strange reactions, but Harry's was the strangest. He stepped back as if hit. He still wore his hood up so James could only guess that his face was like the others, pale and shocked.

James felt Sirius and Remus stand up and move to flank him (Peter was unconscious under the table. He had fainted.) If anything the strangers looked paler but they also relaxed.

"What is it? Do you know us in the future? What are we like?" Serius asked excitedly.

The color started to return to their faces.

"Yes, we know you, but we can't tell you any more without changing the future" Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore then said, "Well, come up and introduce yourselves."

The three look at each other, shrugged, walked up to the front and turned around.

Hermonie stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Hermonie Granger. I am 17, almost 18 years old. I am the brains of this group." She said, gesturing at the other two. "I am in 7th year, although we were taking a year off to work against V-V-Voldemort. I am a Gryffindor and a muggleborn." She stepped back.

At the last piece of information, the Gryffindor grinned and the Slytherins sneered. A voice was heard saying "mudblood." Before anyone could react both Ron and Harry had whipped out their wands and fired hexes at the speaker. Lucus Malfoy blinked. James stared in shock. Malfoy now had pink hair, pulled into pigtails, makeup, and had pimples spreading across his face that spelled 'bigoted prick'. His clothes were covered in mud and as he opened his mouth he spat out muddy water. The hall stared in shock then burst out laughing.

**Authors note: Hope you all like chapter 7! Next you find out what happens when Harry shows his face to the rest of the hall. I'll post more soon!**


	8. Teach Defense?

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell….._

At the last piece of information, the Gryffindor grinned and the Slytherines sneered. A

voice was heard saying "mudblood." Before anyone could react both Ron and Harry had whipped out their wands and fired hexes at the speaker. Lucus Malfoy blinked. James stared in shock. Malfoy now had pink hair, pulled into pigtails, makeup, and had pimples spreading across his face that spelled 'bigoted prick'. His clothes were covered in mud and as he opened his mouth he spat out muddy water. The hall stared in shock then burst out laughing.

_On to Chapter 8!!!!_

**James' 3****rd**** person POV**

It took Dumbledore several firecrackers to quiet the hall. His eyes were twinkling and his beard was twitching. He appeared to be resisting the urge to laugh,

"Well as interesting as that display is, I must ask you to turn Mister Malfoy back to normal."

Ron and Harry sighed and then raised their wands and in a moment Malfoy was back to normal, except for the pimples still read 'bigoted prick'.

"All the way boys" Dumbledore said.

"Um, I think I'm going to leave it there for a while."

"Harry you put him back right now!" Hermonie scolded.

"Nope Hermonie. I'll fix him later. He needs to get over his prejudice and this is an excellent reminder" Harry said happily.

Dumbledore smiled and said "very well. Let's continue with our introductions."

James could have sworn he winked at Harry. Ron stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasly. I'm 17 almost 18 as well and I'm the strategist of this group. I'm Gryffindor and a pureblood, however my whole family is considered blood traitors and proud of it!" Ron smiled at the end.

The Slytherines snickered but didn't dare do anymore because Harry still had his wand and appeared to be looking in their direction. James instantly liked Ron. He liked the Weaslys. He had known Molly and Arthur when he was young and Bill was in his house. James knew Charlie was coming to Hogwarts in a few years. James' parents had always liked the Weasly family. Then the hall fell completely dead silent. Everyone wanted to hear who the stranger was. Ron stepped backward to flank the stranger they called Harry. Hermonie stood at his other side. The stranger took a deep, calming breath. Ron and Hermonie looked nervous as he took a step forward and lowered his hood.

As he took a step forward he lowered his hood. The hall gasped, shocked. James eyes went wide. Standing before the hall was a man with messy jet black, untamable hair that stood up in all directions. He had a fair complexion. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar. James thought it was a curse scar. The man looked exactly like James. He was a clone in every way except for the eyes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. They seemed to have fire burning in their depths. Harry waited until the noise in the hall had died down then spoke in a kind, friendly, smooth voice but also one that demanded respect and hidden power. It was the voice of a leader, like Dumbledore's.

"Hello, my name is Harry." Harry's eyes moved over to the Gryffindor table, then rested on James. "Harry Potter."

Gasps once again filled the room and heads turned to look/stare and James and Harry. Harry continued.

"I'm 17 years old and in Gryffindor. I made seeker in first year and I'm the…"he trailed off, thinking. Hermonie said "leader and power." Harry said "oh sure. The leader and, er, power. And as I said before, Tommy Boy aka Voldemort, hates me which is mutual." Harry finished.

The hall was silent, openmouthed.

Then Dumbledore asked "what exactly will you be doing until you can go back to your own time?"

"Ummmm….." the three looked at each other.

"If you don't mind me saying you are very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. We seem to be one staff member short, would one or all three of you like to teach here?"

James was excited. He could be taught by people from the future! One of who had beaten You-Know-Who in a duel! As Dumbledore finished both Ron and Hermonie looked at each other, then at Harry.

"What?!" Harry asked annoyed. "the last time you looked at me like that was when you tired to get me to teach the DA…."Harry trailed off and his eyes widened. "NO! Now way! Not bloody likely!"

"Language Harry! Anyway, you taught us so well. That horrible hag taught us nothing. YOU taught us how to defend ourselves, you can teach them" Hermonie said.

The hall watched quietly, all(except maybe the Slytherines) hoping Hermonie won.

"That was different" Harry said angrily.

"No it wasn't. It's just teaching" Hermonie said.

"How 'bout you teach then, if it's so easy."

"You're better and have more experience in defense then I do" Hermonie shot back.

"Maybe, but you know more spells" Harry retorted.

"Harry you and the DA taught me half those spells."

"Hermonie, I can't teach Defense."

"Harry, did you or did you not teach us well enough for four 15 year olds and two 14 olds to hold off or disable about 30 Death Eaters and you took on Voldemort as well. We survived the Department of Mysteries because of YOU Harry. Now you are going to teach Defense. Proffesor Dumbledore Harry will take the ob. Ron and I will try to assist in class."

Harry just stood there with his mouth open, gaping at Hermonie.

"Yes of course you may. If you don't mind me asking, what is the DA?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron and Harry who had stopped gaping at Hermonie, both snickered. Hermonie smiled and started to explain.

**Authors note: hope you all like chapter 8!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. I will try to update more soon!!**


	9. Explaining the past and Flying

Authors note: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I have not updated in forever!!!!!!!!! Btw, in case you're wondering who this is, this is the 'typist.' AKA, the authors sister. If you do NOT know what I am talking about I suggest go back to chapter 2 and read the fine print….or I'll send Voldemort after you!!! HEHE! Nahhh I'm just joking.. or am I??? Hmmmmmm. Anyway I am an avid reader of fanfiction and I realize now that I have completely forgot to add a disclaimer and claimer to each chapter! Ok so here it goes…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling's in work in any way, shape, or form (no matter how much I wish I did lol)**

**Claimer: I own this plot, characters I make up, scenes I make up, etc.**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating more soon!**

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell…._

"Hermonie, I can't teach Defense."

"Harry, did you or did you not teach us well enough for four 15 year olds and two 14 year olds to hold off or disable about 30 Death Eaters and you took on Voldemort as well. We survived the Department of Mysteries because of YOU Harry. Now you are going to teach Defense. Professor Dumbledore Harry will take the job. Ron and I will try to assist in class."

Harry just stood there with his mouth open, gaping at Hermonie.

"Yes of course you may. If you don't mind me asking, what is the DA?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron and Harry who had stopped gaping at Hermonie, both snickered. Hermonie smiled and started to explain.

_On to chapter 9!!!!!!!!!_

**James' 3****rd**** person POV**

"Well in our 5th year, the Ministry of Magic tried to interfere at Hogwarts. See, in our 4th year, Hogwarts had hosted the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry was announced as the _fourth_ champion, the second one from Hogwarts, after a death eater in disguise managed to trick the Goblet of Fire into naming four champions instead of three." Hermonie went on.

James meanwhile noticed that Harry and Ron subtly avoided each other's eyes.

Hermonie continued to talk. "Everyone thought he had cheated to get in or had cheated and not been courteous enough to help his friend get in too."

Hermonie sneaked a quick glance at Ron who was still avoiding looking directly at Harry as Harry was with Ron. Hermonie went back to her explanation.

"Long story short by the third and final task Harry and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion, were tied for first place with Victor Krum from Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons in third and fourth place. "

"The third task involved finding your way to the center of a maze where the Tri-Wizard Cup was. Unfortunately, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad Eye Moody, had turned the cup into a portkey. Moody was actually a Death Eater in disguise with the help of Polly Juice Potion. The real Moody was locked in a magical trunk. Anyway, Harry and Cedric agreed they would tie for the cup."

At this Harry looked down. James noticed and looked at Sirius with a questioning look. Sirius merely shrugged and went back to listening to Hermonie.

"So when they touched the cup, it transported them to a graveyard. The same graveyard where Voledemorts' fathers grave lies." Hermonie said.

James personally had a hard time imagining someone as evil as Voldemort even had parents.

"When they got there-" as Hermonie said this she was then interrupted by Harry who had looked up.

"They killed Cedric" Harry spoke in a monotone.

The Great Hall gasped and started to whisper amongst each other. They quieted down when Hermonie started to speak again.

"They then used Harry's blood to get Voldemort a new body so he could come back. Harry and Voldemort then dueled and Harry managed to escape because of priori incantartum. He brought Cedric's body back using the portkey. The fake Moody tried to kill Harry then but in the end the real Moody was found locked in a magical trunk. Anyway, the fake Moody turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. He was killed by the dementors kiss."

"Nobody would listen to the news that Voldemort was back. The Daily Prophet said Harry was an attention-seeking brat-"

At this Ron and Harry looked at each other and started to chuckle quietly.

"-that was absolutely mad to insist Voldemort was back. They also said Dumbledore was getting batty and was unfit to run Hogwarts. No offense Professor." Hermonie said in Dumbledore's direction.

"None taken" Dumbledore said with an amused look.

"Anyway, in our fifth year the Ministry intervened at Hogwarts and made Umbridge our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She only taught us theory and never any actual spells. She was absolutely horrible and evil."

At this Ron and Harry started to laugh.

"Horrible and evil?!" Ron said in between laughs. "THAT is a complete understatement Hermonie!"

"Yah." Harry said. "Remember the detention she gave me? Or the Inquisitorial Squad? Or how she banned me from Quidditch? Or what happened when she caught us using her fireplace cause that one was the only one not being monitored by the ministry?"

"Yah!" Ron said.

"Ok. Ok. Anyway, "Irritated Hermonie went back to were she left off before the interruption. "Umbridge was put here because the Ministry was worried Dumbledore would use the students to create an army to challenge the ministry. So they had Umbridge ban all student clubs. We, however, still wanted to learn defense so we got Harry to teach us. We created a secret group for students who wanted to actually learn defense and not just theory. We called it Dumbledore's Army, the DA for short, because that was what the Ministry feared most."

At this the whole hall burst into laughter. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well I am honored and touched. But may I ask Harry, why you are so hesitant to teach? You seem to have the experience." Dumbledore questioned.

"Because" Harry said slowly. "I can't teach people whose kids I know. Whose fates I know."

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Were should we stay professor?" Ron asked.

"Oh, the 3rd floor next to the painting of Pigglwort the Troll Slayer will do I think" Dumbledore said.

"OK….so what do we do now?" Ron asked nobody in particular.

"Anything you wish" Dumbledore said. "Tomorrow we can discuss the schedule of your classes. But for now you are free to wander the castle or whatever you wish."

"Hmmm." Hermonie said. "What do you guys feel like doing?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other then turned back to Hermonie while saying at the same time "Quidditch."

Hermonie sighed and said to herself "should have known."

"Can we have the bag?" Harry said holding his hand out.

Hermonie handed over a small beaded handbag. James looked around with a confused expression. He wasn't the only one. Most of the people around him too met his confused looks with ones of their own. Harry meanwhile opened the bag, pointed his wand at the opening and said "accio Firebolt." Out of the small bag, shot a magnificent looking broom. It circled once and Harry caught it.

The word Firebolt glinted at the top in gold lettering. James would have given anything to have a broom like that. Ron too drew a broom, not as magnificent as the Firebolt, from the tiny bag and handed it back to Hermonie.

"Let's go" Ron said. "See you later Professor Dumbledore."

The three of them headed towards the door and to the quidditch pitch.

As soon as they were out the door, the whole hall started to gather their things together to watch the Firebolt in action. James, Serius, Remus, and Peter looked at each other and walked quickly out of the Great Hall and down to the Quidditch pitch. They were the first ones there and they saw Ron hovering in air in the center of the field holding the golden snitch. Hermonie was sitting in the stands watching. They sat down next to her. From their places in the stands they could hear most of what Harry and Ron were saying near the center of the field about 200 feet off the ground.

"Hey Harry, I bet you can't catch the snitch in under 30 seconds." Ron teased.

"We shall see Ron" Harry said grinning.

Remus nudged James and said "hey maybe there is finally somebody with more flying talent than you at this school."

James and the rest laughed. Hermonie was listening in on their conversation and chuckled slightly. Ron, meanwhile, let go of the snitch. The golden ball was visible for one second then flew off. Harry too had become a blur as he shot off. Within ten seconds he was near the goal post with the snitch clutched in his hand.

"Nice Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

James, Serius, Remus, and Peter were still in utter shock at the speed and talent Harry possessed.

"Holy (insert choice of swear word here)! Did you see how fast he caught it!" Serius whisper-yelled in James ear. James just nodded meakly.

Serius turned to Hermonie who looked as if this was normal and looked slightly amused at the look on the four friends faces.

"How in the world did he get that good?!" Serius asked Hermonie.

"Natural talent" Hermonie said. "Even in our first flying lesson it was obvious Harry was great at flying. It's in his blood."

They watched in silence for a few hours as Ron would let the snitch go and Harry would catch it within seconds. Eventually, Ron and Harry stopped and Hermonie got up from her seat to leave. Together along with James, Serius, Remus, and Peter, they all headed up to the castle.

Authors Note: Well there you go. That was 5 pages in word. I will try to update more sometime this week. Again sooooooooo sorry that it has taken so long. Don't forget I love reviews!!!!! Also, does anybody have any idea what Harry should teach in his first lesson as Defense teacher???? If so I would love to hear any suggestions! Thanks!


	10. Talking and Harry's First Lesson

**Authors note: I'm ****really**** sorry I didn't update sooner but hear me out….. I was at camp in another state for a week then I visited my cousins who live across the country for a week and I've just gotten back and been able to type this. Note that this entire thing is about ****9 pages in word. ****I had this idea to do something in the beginning with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie talking so I hope you like it. Of course, by popular demand, Harry is teaching the patronus charm. I hope I've done it justice. Enough of listening to me though. On with the story!!!!**

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell…._

"How in the world did he get that good?!" Sirius asked Hermonie.

"Natural talent" Hermonie said. "Even in our first flying lesson it was obvious Harry was great at flying. It's in his blood."

They watched in silence for a few hours as Ron would let the snitch go and Harry would catch it within seconds. Eventually, Ron and Harry stopped and Hermonie got up from her seat to leave. Together along with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, they all headed up to the castle.

_Now on to chapter 10!!!!!_

**Harry's 3****rd**** person POV**

_(setting: In Dumbledore's office discussing class schedules)_

"So I believe everything has been discussed." Dumbledore was saying.

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were currently sitting across from Dumbledore early the next morning in his spacious office.

"I am truly sorry about the lack of time to prepare but classes start tomorrow so you will be teaching the Gryffindor and Slytherine seventh years tomorrow at 10:00 a.m."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore" Hermonie said to the left of Harry. To his right sat Ron, no doubt planning all the ways he could think of to give one of the Slytherines a detention tomorrow.

"Well good luck and that will be all" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor" all three murmured as they got up to leave. They were silent as they walked down the spiral staircase. They started to talk the second they were down the hall.

"Well….." Ron said. "We need to talk about what Harry is going teach in his first lesson with the Gryffindors and _them_."

"Yes." Hermonie said, instantly going into professor mood. "These are seventh years we are dealing with so it should be fairly advanced."

"The Patronus charm" Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Hermonie and Ron said together.

"I say we teach them the Patronus charm. It's advanced and I like that one the best."

"Well…while I agree you are very good at teaching it and it goes with the level they are at…but.. what if you show them _your _patronus. We know by seventh year all four of your father's friends are full-fledged animagus by now(**AN: in case you can't remember they can each turn into a different animal.. James=stag, Sirius=black dog, Lupin=werewolf, Peter=rat)**. We can guarantee they will find it weird Harry's patronus is the same as James' animagus animal?"

"You're right Hermonie" Ron said as they started to descend the staircase. "But.. on the other hand, they probably already know _something_ is up. James and Harry are practically twins, except for the eyes, and they have the same last name, _and_ they are both great at quidditch _and_-"

"Ok we get it Ron" Harry said interrupting him. "But, like you said, they could probably guess we're somehow related, so it doesn't really matter if the class sees my patronus. So I say we do it."

"Right Harry" Ron said. "I'm in."

The two looked at Hermonie.

"Ok. I'm with you," she said with a sigh.

"Right. Let's go plan for tomorrow" Harry suggested.

With that the three of them headed off to plan for their first lesson as Hogwarts professors.

**James 3****rd**** person POV**

"Soooooo…..what do you think will happen in class tomorrow?" Sirius asked the group at large.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were lounging in the plush armchairs of the Gryffindor common room. Before them was a roaring fire. The four were discussing their Defense class tomorrow, which they found out was the first one Harry, Ron, and Hermonie would teach at Hogwarts. They were excited and also anxious to be their first class.

"I don't know" Remus replied.

"Do you guys want to find out?" James asked with an evil grin.

"How?" Sirius asked, already excited about the thought of a recon mission.

"Well" James started. "We'll need the cloak, the map, and everyone outside the Fat Lady's portrait in 5 minutes. Sound good?"

"Yah!" Sirius said with enthusiasm.

_(5 minutes later)_

The four of them were standing outside the portrait already covered in James' Invisibility Cloak. Sirius carried the Marauders Map in his hand and his lit wand in the other. Because they were under the cloak, the light from Sirius' wand could not be seen if you looked from the outside. The four of them were currently making their way to the third floor where the three dots labeled Harry Potter, Hermonie Granger, and Ron Weasley were. They silently made their way down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------MEANWHILE--------------------------------------------

**Harry 3****rd**** person POV**

"Hey guys. Guess who's coming to see us" Harry said.

He was currently longing on an armchair in the Room of Requirement, which they had modified to serve as their bedrooms, office, library for Hermonie, and lounging area. The room was now huge. Hermonie was sitting at a desk reading about advanced defensive spells, which she had got out of her new 'library'. Ron and Harry were looking at Harry's 'future' copy of the Marauders Map.

"Who?" Hermonie said, not bothering to look up from her book.

"My dad, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew" Harry said.

Hermonie looked up. She pondered what to do for a moment.

"Well why don't we let them in when they get here. No doubt they're wearing James' invisibility cloak. When they get here just stick your head out the door and invite them in."

"Ok. There coming down the hall anyway" Harry said.

**James POV**

This has got to be the weirdest thing ever. When we got outside the room Harry, Ron and Hermonie were in, there was no door. I repeat. There was no door. I'm not going crazy here people! If I were, there would be butterbeer.

We stood there for a few seconds when we saw a door suddenly materialize out of literally nowhere and it opened to reveal Harry. He was looking at a old piece of parchment. Then he looked straight at us. But that was impossible. We were completely invisible to him under the cloak. Weren't we?

"You can come in if you want. I know you guys are there" Harry said.

He then disappeared into the room, leaving the door wide open. Sirius looked at me and shrugged. We walked into the room and shut the door behind us. We then took off the cloak and looked around in amazement. The room looked like a very expensive apartment. To our left we could see a HUGE room filled to the top with books. To the right we saw three separate bedrooms. Directly in front of us were a couple armchairs positioned in front of a huge fire. Next to the armchairs was a table. Hermonie sat there, reading a huge book. She didn't look up as we entered. Harry and Ron were sitting in the armchairs. They were looking at us expectantly. They did not look a bit surprised how we suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"You know you lot can sit down if you want" Ron said to us.

We proceeded to sit down in any of the numerous armchairs. Harry and Ron went back to what they were doing before we came in. They were looking at an old, crinkled piece of parchment. It looked weirdly like the-

"Hey what are you guess looking at" I asked Harry and Ron.

Hermonie's head shot up and stared at us. It was a weird reaction. Harry peered over the top of the parchment, glanced at Ron and said "nothing."

"Ask us again and we'll give the lot of you a detention!" Ron said.

Hermonie looked over at them disapprovingly from her place at the table. Ron and Harry were struggling to keep straight faces and failing miserably. They finally burst into laughter. They eventually stopped and continued to look over the piece of parchment.

"I KNEW IT!" Ron yelled all of a sudden, making everyone, even Hermonie, jump in surprise.

"What?! Were is he then" Harry said while frantically searching the parchment.

Ron pointed to a spot, and Harry said "Snape" while glaring at a spot on the parchment.

Our heads shot up. I glanced at Sirius and we both grinned evilly. We love to annoy, embarrass, make fun of, and hate Severus Snape.

"Are you guys looking at the Marauders Map?" I asked slowly.

"Yah. What's it to you?" Ron said. Looking directly at me. "I assume you wanted to know what Harry's going to teach tomorrow right?"

"Actually yeah" I said.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermonie and said "should we tell them?"

"Sure why not" Harry said.

Ron looked back at us and said "patronuses."

I whipped my head to look at my three friends and their faces showed shock and excitement. All of us, all of the seventh years had always wanted to learn how to do a patronus. Excited was an understatement for what we felt.

"Really?" Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

"Yah" Harry said.

"What are all of your patronuses" asked Sirius.

"Otter" Hermonie said.

"Jack Russell Terrier" Ron said.

"Stag" Harry said.

Everyone turned to look at me. Okkkkkkk. This was really weird. This guy looks exactly like me, can fly like a pro, has a copy of the Marauders Map (even though there is only one copy)_, and _has a stag as a patronus. You know what? Maybe I am going crazy after all.

"Well you guys better head back to Gryffindor tower" Hermonie said.

Well. It was a pretty interesting night. We started to get up when Harry said "you have the cloak right?"

"Um yeah" I said.

How the heck did he know about my Invisibility Cloak?! Oh well. I doubt we'll get much information from them.

"Well, see you guys in class tomorrow" I said.

"Hey what do we call you guys?" Sirius said. "Do we call you Harry, Ron, and Hermonie or Mr. Potter (which is weird), Mr. Weasly, and Ms. Granger or Professor or what?"

The three looked at each other.

"Harry" Harry said.

"Just Ron" Ron said.

"Hmmm." Hermonie said. "Hermonie, Ms. Granger, or Professor I think."

We all nodded and said good night. We slipped on the cloak and headed back to Gryffindor Tower with the assistance of the Marauders Map. We stopped when we were about to enter and looked at each other.

"Well…tomorrow should be interesting" Remus said.

We all nodded numbly and entered the dormitory.

------------------------------------------------NEXT DAY--------------------------------------------

James' POV

"Did you hear what Harry was going to teach?" "I heard he was teaching the patronus charm" "No way! I've always wanted to know how to do that!"

Similar conversations floated throughout the hallways and very whispered in classes throughout the day. It seemed that everyone in the entire school was eagerly anticipating Harry's first lesson, whether they were in the first lesson he had or not.

My friends and I had the luck to be in that first lesson. We were currently standing outside the Defense classroom with the Slytherines. The door to the classroom opened and everyone practically stampeded inside, eager to (for once) sit in the front row for a lesson.

Harry was standing in front with Ron and Hermonie leaning on the table behind him. They were whispering to each other while Harry looked at the group bombarding the door. He had his wand at his side and by then we had all chosen seats, the lucky ones at the front fidgeting with excitement.

Ron and Hermonie stopped whispering and everyone looked at Harry. Harry started to speak.

"I assume that everyone knows or has heard rumors about what our first lesson is going to be? It's a fairly advanced spell and one of my personal favorites." Harry flicked his wand and on the blackboard to his left appeared the words "_Patronus Charm."_

Everyone glanced wide-eyed at each other.

"Anyone know what a patronus is?" Harry said.

Hermonie's hand shot into the air like an escaping jack-in-the-box.

"And no Hermonie. Sorry, but you're supposed to let _them_ answer" Harry said with a smile while turning to Hermonie who blushed.

"Sorry." She said. "Force of habit."

A girl named Martha Lovegood raised her hand and said " well they're normally used to warred off dementors. They basically are light and they take the shape of an animal."

Harry nodded and waved his wand and what Martha had just said a second ago suddenly appeared on the board under the words "_Patronus Charm."_

"Before we start, I have a few rules." Harry said. "First, call me Harry or Professor. Not Mr. Potter or whatever. Second, the word mudblood is forbidden, as Malfoy has already demonstrated what will happen. And lastly. I personally hate homework. Never liked it. Was never very fond of doing it. As long as you practice and do good there will be minimal homework. Got it?" Harry finished.

I knew I was going to like this class. We all murmured "yes" and nodded our heads.

"Ok. The spell for the patronus charm goes like this 'expecto patronum.' But knowing the words isn't enough. You also have to be concentrating on a very happy memory. As Martha said, a patronus will fight a dementor. Dementors hate happiness and light, which is what a patronus essentially is. Now don't bother asking me what animal your patronus will take form as. You won't know until you've achieved a full fledged patronus." Harry said. "Any questions so far?"

I saw a boy named Reed Murphy raise his hand out of the corner of my eye.

"Um Harry? What form does your patronus take?" Murphy asked timidly.

"A stag" Harry said simply.

"Well can we see your patronus by any chance?" Murphy asked cautiously.

Harry shrugged and said "sure." Harry raised his wand and cried "expecto patronum!" Out of the end of his wand burst a shiny, glowing, silver shape. It was so bright everyone was temporarily blinded for a moment. As soon as our eyes adjusted we saw a silver stag in front of Harry that seemed to be emitting light and comfort. My whole class stared at it in envy and awe.

"That" Harry said, "Is what you will be able to produce by the time I'm through teaching you."

Harry waved his wand and the stag slowly faded. He smiled.

"Now everyone get up," he commanded.

Everyone scrambled to his or her feet, eager to be able to produce a patronus as stunning as Harry's soon. Hermonie waved her wand and the desks were pushed to the sides of the classroom.

"Now since you're just beginners the most you should be able to produce at first is mist. But, if you practice, you can eventually produce a patronus." Harry said. "Now I want each of you to think of a happy memory and concentrate on it. When you think you've got one powerful enough I want you to repeat 'expecto patronum' and point your wand. Good? Ok. Get to it."

Everyone got to it all right. The moment Harry was finished speaking everyone started to concentrate on a happy memory. We all pointed our wands and repeated 'expecto patronum.' Most of us Gryffindors were able to produce mist in about 10 minutes. None of the Slytherines had gotten even a whisper of smoke by the end of the lesson.

"Ok stop" Harry said with 10 minutes left. "Raise your hand if you were able to produce mist."

All of the Gryffindors raised our hands and only two Slytherines raised theirs.

"Ok. There is no homework, only to keep practicing and by Thursday that mist will start to resemble something, although you won't be able to tell just yet what that something is."

Harry glanced back at Hermonie and Ron and said "you guys got anything?"

They shook their heads and said, "nope you said it all."

"Ok then" Harry said. "You're free to go."

Hermonie waved her wand and the desks went back to their original spots. We started to gather our things while talking about the awesome lesson.

"I can't wait for Thursday!" Sirius said excitedly.

I nodded and said, "I know what you mean! I have a feeling this is going to be one interesting year!"

With that we headed off to Gryffindor tower to, for the first time in our lives, practice our spells because our teacher told us to.

**Authors note: ****I need help!!! I don't know what to write about next****. If you have any ideas click that little green review button (don't worry it doesn't bite) and tell me. I will try to update sooner than this. Again…if you have any ideas about what should happen next I would LOVE to hear them!!! Thanx for reading chapter 10!!!**


	11. Lily's Patronus and Snakes

Authors Note: I'm really, really sorry about not updating sooner! I have been racking my brain to add some more action to the story and I finally thought of something. See Alicia Spinet suggested to put in some more action and I thought I should take the advice and do so. So…. Without further ado on to chapter 11!!!!

_Previuosly on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell….._

"I can't wait for Thursday!" Sirius said excitedly.

I nodded and said, "I know what you mean! I have a feeling this is going to be one interesting year!"

With that we headed off to Gryffindor tower to, for the first time in our lives, practice our spells because our teacher told us to.

_On to chapter 11!!_

**Lily's 3****rd**** person POV**

Lily Evens looked across the table in the Gryffindor common room at her friend Martha Lovegood as they were discussing Harry's first lesson. Lily was supposed to have been there, but she had been in the hospital wing after she ate a Tongue-Twister Tart. Partrick Bryan had mixed it in with the regular tarts at breakfast, intending for his friend to eat it as a practical joke. The joke turned out to be on Lily because the second she ate it she couldn't open her mouth without speaking all sorts of undefinable geberish.

As a result Lily had to sit in the hospital wing all day, missing Harry's first lesson, and having to hear about it from Martha instead. She was currently finishing up her summery of the lesson when James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter entered the common room.

"Oh. Just great" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Hey Evens!" James said as he and his friends sat down at their table. "Nice to see you're looking better. Shame you missed the first lesson though. It was incredible!"

"Thanks for making me feel better James" Lily said between clenched teeth.

"Um Lily?" Remus asked a little hesentlitly. "You know you could just go to Harry, Ron, and Hermonie's office and ask them to show you what we learned. They basically have an open-door-policy."

"Really?" Lily asked, excitement in her voice. She could see what she missed _and_ not have to rely on Martha's oral version of the story. " I think I'll go right now."

Lily and Martha stood up just as James' group rose from their seats as well.

"Mind if we come too?" Asked James. "It'd be fun visiting those three again."

Lily hesitated. "Sure" she finally said.

The six of them headed off to Harry's office. James and his friends were leading the way seeing as they had been there before. When they got there they saw there was no door.

"Oh very funny you guys" Lily said. "I am serious were is their office!"

"Just wait" James said. "If they're in there they open the door for us. If not we'll have to come back later."

They waited a few seconds. Suddenly the wall seemed to melt to form a door. Hermonie opened the door, looking surprised.

"Can I help you?" she said casually.

Lily, dumfounded that James had done something right for once, said "um yes. My name is Lily Evens." At this Hermonie's eyes widened to the size of James' ego. "I was in the hospital wing so I missed Harry's first lesson and was wondering if you could show me what I missed?"

Hermonie nodded her head and invited all six of them in. Harry and Ron were playing an intense game of wizard chess. Ron was currently winning. The Maurader's Map was laying open on an armchair beside a book. Hermonie cleared her throat and they both looked up.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Um. There's a student here who was in the hospital wing yesterday. She missed the patronus lesson. She was wondering if we could show her what she missed."

"Sure" Harry said.

Ron picked up a bottle of butterbeer next to him and started to drink a bit of it.

"It's Lily Evens" Hermonie said with a pointed look at the two of them.

Ron spewed the butterbeer he had been drinking in a shower in all directions and Harry's eyes widened. It was just like their reactions to James when they first got to Hogwarts.

"Ok seriously!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. "This is just weird. Do you guys know us in the future or something!? You have the weirdest reactions to certain people then refuse to tell us why!"

The three of them looked at each other and their looks seemed to say "oh shoot."

"Well…we know……_some_ of students….in this time" Hermonie said slowly.

"Well..who then?" Lily asked.

"We can't tell you" Harry said. "It might mess up the future……" He trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Harry…" Ron said slowly. "What are you planning?"

"OH!" Hermonie suddenly exclaimed. "Harry you can't! It will mess up the future!"

"That's the point Hermonie!" Harry immedietlly fired back. "I could finally have a chance to have a normal life! Growing up at that rotton place, no scar, no Voldemoret wanting me dead every day! You don't know what it's like Hermonie!"

"I know but if you tell them you don't know what the concequences will be!" Hermonie said in a pleading tone. "You might never meet us, Voldemort might be after Neville instead, you wouldn't save Ginny second year, you wouldn't have stopped Voldemort in you're first year! There are a number of things! Umbridge would have taken over the school indefinitely, with you not forming the DA! Don't you see? If you tell them you may do more harm than good!"

They just stared at each other after that.

"Fine" Harry angrily said after a few minutes of the intense staring contest.

Ron who had been watching the argument like it happened every day turned to the six students still standing in shock at the reasons that had been spoken.

"So….lets go to the DA room so you can catch up..Lily" Ron said. "Everyone else can come too if they want."

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie started walking briskly down the hall. The group looked at each other then turned to hurry after the three teachers. They got to a blank bit of wall. Harry started intently at the wall and it melted just like the front door had to reveal yet another door. They went inside and Ron flopped onto the many cushions littering the floor. Hermonie grabbed a book from the bookshelf and settled down on a cushion too. The rest of the group followed suit. Lily remained standing.

"So" Harry said. "You know what a patronus is already right? It's a happy memory, which is what you need to conjure one. The spell goes 'expecto patronum.' Now I want you to think the happiest memory you can think of then say 'expecto patronum.' Ok."

Lily stood there listening then started to think. She raised her wand and cried "Expecto Patronum!"

A blurred silver mist emerged from the end of her wand. It was blurry but it looked like a four legged something. It was the best in the class by far. It may have not been in a defined shape but it was more than just a silver cloud. Harry looked a little surprised.

"Well..congratulations. That is the best in the class so far" Harry said, still looking a little surprised.

"Well besides Harry's patronus anyway" Sirius whispered to James.

"Yah" James said while looking up at Harry. "Hey Harry? Why don't you don't show Evens your patronus."

Harry glanced at Hermonie and Ron and shrugged. He raised his wand and cried '_expecto patronum_'!"

Out of the end burst the same brilliant silver stag. It galloped around the room once and came to stand by Harry. It seemed to be looking at Lily. It then swung its silver head to James and back to Harry who nodded as if he understood the silent question the patronus seemed to pose. It then started to fade. Harry looked around at the six students.

**Harry's 3****rd**** person POV**

"Well, it's getting late so you should all head back to the dormitory" Harry said.

They all nodded and followed as Harry, Ron, and Hermonie walked back to the front door with the rest of them following. They all walked out the Room of Reqirement.

-----------------------------------------------MEANWHILE------------------------------------------

Lucus Malfoy 3rd person POV

"This is a great plan Malfoy" McNar said.

The two Slytherines were currently crouched around the corner of the Room of Reqirment, where they had heard Harry's office was. They turned out to be right, for the had just seen Pottor, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Lily Evens, Lovegood, Ron, Hermonie, and Harry all walk out the door.

"Ok let's set 'em loose" Malfoy said and turned a large box over in the direction of the group.

**Harry's 3****rd**** person POV**

Harry turned towards a slight 'thump' he had heard at the end of the hallway. Then, two of the biggest snakes he had ever seen (with the exception of the Basalisk) came slithering down the hall towards them. Harry looked to the door to the Room of Requirment but it had already melted back into the wall. The snakes were intent on getting them and were starting to come towards them faster.

"Eek!" Hermonie shrieked and ran behind Harry and Ron. Ever since getting paralyzed by the Basalisk in their second year at Hogwarts, Hermonie has had a slight fear of snakes.

"Harry! Please tell them to stop! They're going to bite us!" Hermonie yelled.

While his mom and dads friends looked shocked and looked at Hermonie like she was crazy, Harry sighed and stepped forward.

Harry began to speak in Parsal-tongue (**AN: I hope that's spelled right. It's the ability to speak to snakes)** "_Siaha sieth sihras."_

The snakes both stopped and hissed at Harry. They looked at each other and continued to hiss. To everyone else it seemed like Harry and the snakes were having a hissing contest. But to Harry, the hissing formed words that he could understand.

(AN: To make it easier I'm just going to do a Harry/snakes dialogue. Just imagine a lot of hissing.)

Harry: "Stop."

Snake 1: "You speak our language?"

Harry: "Yes. Now why are you trying to attack us?"

Snake 2: "Well. We are trying to find our way back to the Forbidden Forest where we were caught by two boys. They finally let us out of the box we were kept in and we saw all of you. We thought you might try to block our escape back to our home. We never intended to bite you unless you gave us a reason to be defensive."

Harry: "So all you're trying to do is find your way back to the Forbidden Forest? Do you have names?"

Snake 1/Salem: "Yes my name is Salem. And this is my brother Melar."

Snake 2/Melar: "Nice to meet you….."

Harry: "My name is Harry. If you want I can show you the way back to the Forbidden Forest if you would like?"

Melar: "Oh yes that would be gracious of you."

Harry: "You're welcome. Just one question. Where were you let out?"

Salem: "At the end of the hallway."

Harry: "OK. One minute. Let me take care of them and then I can lead you to the forest."

Salem and Melar: "Ok. Thank you."

(**AN: ok at this point it goes back to Harry's 3****rd**** person POV)**

Harry looked up for the two snakes and walked swiftly down the hallway and dragged back Lucus Malfoy and McNar, both who had similar faces to the others of the conversation Harry had with the snakes.

"This them?" Harry looked down at the snakes, again speaking in Parsal-tongue.

The two snakes on the floor nodded their heads and hissed menancinly at the two Slytherine boys.

"Detention for three weeks" Harry told the two boys. "You start Monday at 7 p.m. Now get lost."

The two Slytherines sprinted away. Harry turned to the group and saw their open mouthed expressions.

"You can speak to snakes?" Lupin asked.

Salem hissed and Harry started to laugh.

"What is it? What did the snake say?" Lupin demanded.

"Salem said you seem a bit slow if you just figured that out now" Harry said inbetween laughs. "Well I'm going to go show them back to their home in the Forbidden Forrest if anyone wants to come?"

Hermonie and Ron nodded once while the rest of them nodded as well.

"Ok then. Let's go" Harry said. He hissed something to the snakes and they stared to follow him down the hallway while everyone else followed, still giving the snakes a five foot perimeter.

They continued to walk in silence. They finally reached the Forbidden Forrest some ten minutes later.

"Ok." Harry said in Parsal-tongue. "You can find your way home from here right?"

"Yes." Selem said. "We owe you a great debt Harry. We shall meet again."

Harry nodded and with that the two snakes vanished into the darkness of the Forbidden Forrest.

"Well?" Ron asked Harry as they started to walk back to the castle.

"Well what?" Harry asked him.

"What in the bloody heck did the snakes say anyway?" Ron exclaimed.

"They were caught in the Forrest by Lucus Malfoy and McNar. They were set loose on us as a joke I expect. They never intended to attack us unless we gave them a reason to. They just wanted to get by us to get back to the Forrest" Harry finished.

"Okkkkkkk………well what now?" Ron asked nobody in particular.

"I'll tell you 'what now!' You tell us how you can be in Gryffindor house but still speak to snakes like it's a second language!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I wasn't born with it if that's what you're asking" Harry said.


	12. Where did you get that scar?

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell….._

"Okkkkkkk………well what now?" Ron asked nobody in particular.

"I'll tell you 'what now!' You tell us how you can be in Gryffindor house but still speak to snakes like it's a second language!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I wasn't born with it if that's what you're asking" Harry said

_On to chapter 12!!!_

James' POV

If anyone was expecting Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to give us a straight answer….get real. If you knew they would never give us a straight answer…well congratulations because you get virtual chocolate frogs! Anyway, after muttering some nonsense only they can understand the full meaning of, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left us to go back to their office. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Martha, and I were heading back to Gryffindor Tower. We were discussing the weird occurrence between Harry and the snakes.

"Maybe it has something to do with that scar on his forehead" Remus was saying.

"Yah. I wouldn't doubt it. What was the shape of it anyway? I think it's a curse scar," Sirius said.

"I say we get someone to ask him about it in class tomorrow. I doubt he'll tell us exactly why he has it. Just what curse it was maybe" I said.

"Right!" Sirius exclaimed. "You can do it James!"

"Right!" I said. "Remus you should ask him!"

"Right!" Remus said. "But Peter should instead!"

This ended with us staring expectedly at poor Peter who was rooted to the spot in terror. It was one thing to ask Harry about the future, it was a different about asking him about his scar. It just seemed like the one thing not to ask him about at all costs. Of course now Peter had the duty to do just that.

"U-ummm. W-why can't s-s-somebody else do i-it?" Peter asked, stuttering all the way.

"I can ask him," someone said.

We turned to find it was Lily who had volunteered.

"Huh?" I asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, for starters, I'm apparently the only one here who is not scared to ask him" she said.

"I'm not scar-" I began.

"And" Lily interrupted, "I'm curious as well."

With that it was settled. Lily would ask Harry during our Defense Against the Dark Arts class tomorrow. We were having a practical on patronus' before we moved on to something else. I wasn't worried though. Everyone of us could not produce a patronus and, while not nearly as powerful as Harry's was, they were patronus' nonetheless.

My patronus turned out to be a stag just like Harry's. Sirius' was a dog, Lupin's was a large wolf, Peters was a rat, Lily's was a doe, Martha's was a hare. We had finally reached the Gryffindor common room. We all went inside and soon fell asleep.

------------------------------------------NEXT DAY--------------------------------------------------

**James' 3****rd**** Person POV**

James and his friends walked into Harry's defense lesson like people who were going into the classroom for the last times in there lives.

"Well" James said out of the corner of his mouth. "Let the games begin."

All of them were in the same row, a little to the back of the classroom. Harry explained to them that they would each get into groups and produce a patronus. Those who managed to produce an actual patronus within the class time would get full points. Those who produced haze would get half points.

"And those idiots who can't produce a patronus at all" Ron interrupted. "Where the bloody heck were you these last two weeks?!"

Harry snorted and Hermonie looked disapproving.

"Any questions before we start?" Harry asked, looking at the room full of students.

Lily, who by now was white as Nearly-Headless Nick, slowly raised her hand.

Harry looked over and said "What?"

Lily looked very nervous and slowly asked "well….some of us were just wondering…..if you could tell us…..were you got that scar on your forehead?"

It was now Harry's turn to turn white as a ghost. Ron and Hermione were standing behind him with their mouths hanging open. They both took their wands out at the same time and started waving them at the board next to them. The board read something like this.

Are you bloody crazy?!

NO NO NO!!

Honestly what were thinking?!

Don't ask him about his scar!!!!!!

The class read all this over and looked back at Harry. Harry's eyes were flashing and he looked a cross between upset and angry. It was so silent you could here Peter gulp in terror.

"Let's just leave it at there is a very big reason Voldemort doesn't like me so well" Harry said after about a minute of staring at Lily.

"Well" Sirius said. "Why? I mean we all know You-Know-Who doesn't like you, I mean that much we figured out for ourselves. But what curse _did_ you get that scar from anyway. Was it Voldemort who gave you it?"

Harry looked at him and said "Yes, I got it from Voldemort….along with a few other surprises."

"But what curse was it!?" Sirius exclaimed, wanting an answer.

Harry looked out the window and said "Avada Kedavra."

Everyone gasped and Ron and Hermione both hit their foreheads with their hands at the same time while giving the class an exasperated look.

Harry turned to look back at the class.

"Raise your hand if you've ever heard of the unforgivable curses" Harry said.

About a third of the class raised their hands into the air slowly. Harry called on a boy named Christopher to tell the class what the unforgivable curses are and to name them.

Ron leaned over to Hermione and said in a low voice "you get the sense of déjà vu too?"

Hermione nodded and said in an equally low voice "yep. But no spiders and Mad-Eye Moody this time."

Meanwhile Christopher was telling the class about the three unforgivable curses.

"Well I know there are three of them. And there are no known cures or spells to defend against them. Umm..there is the Cruciatus Curse which is a curse that inflicts pain, the the Imperius Curse which can be used to control people and Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. Nobody has ever survived it."

"Correct except for a few things" Harry said. "You can block the Imperius Curse and Cruciatus curse with a shield but you can never block the killing curse. And that fatality record for the killing curse? Yah, there's one exception. Only one person has ever survived Avada Kedavra."

"Really?" James asked, confused. "I thought you just said the killing curse can't be blocked."

"I know. And you're right it can't" Harry said while looking out the window again.

"Well……" Sirius asked. "Who survived it then?"

"Me" Harry said. "The scar on my forehead is from when Voldemort tried to kill me when I was young."

"What?!" Lily asked in a shocked voice. "Then how could you have survived?"

Harry glanced at her with such a sad look in his eyes that everyone looked down to avoid Harry's expression. Harry's emerald green eyes had fire stirring in their depths.

"I have my parents to thank" Harry said. He turned around, read what was left on the board, smirked, and whipped the board clean with his wand. "Alright, enough history. Get into groups and do the patronus charm."

Everyone instantly got up, formed groups, and practiced. Pretty soon there were all sorts of patronus' crowding the room. Harry glanced around every so often but mostly he stared out the window with a lost look to his eyes. Nobody said a word about Harry's scar after that. Everyone except the Slytherines passed the practical with full points and they all filed silently out of the classroom. The Slytherines heading to the dungeons for their potions lesson while the Gryffindors headed back to their dormitory. Nobody said a work until they had were halfway back. Then they all burst out talking at once.

"Harry survived Voldemort trying to kill him?!"

"Poor Harry. He seemed so sad."

"How in the world could Harry have survived?"

"What did he mean 'I have my parents to thank'?

Questions without answers filled the air. The class filed through the Fat Lady's portrait and spotted a group of students crowded around the announcement board at one end of the common room. Everyone immediately scrambled over to it.

Sirius turned excitedly to James and said "Hogsmead this weekend!"

"Excellent! I was meaning to visit Zonko's Joke Shop! This is going to be awesome!" James replied enthusiastically.

------------------------------------Saturday (Day of Hogsmead Trip)------------------------------

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast before meeting Lily and Martha at the doors to the castle before going to Hogsmead. They ate and were going to meet Lily and Martha when they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione already heading walking ahead of them. Lily and Martha joined them a second later and they began making their way down to Hogsmead.

----------------------------------Few Hours Later-----------------------------------------------------

The six of them were currently heading to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Each person had a bag of merchandise from Zonko's. After spending ages joking and laughing about various displays they had paid for their purchases. They spent the rest of the day laughing with each other and wandering around Hogsmead.

-----------------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's 3****rd**** person POV**

Harry was currently wandering the castle while the students were still in class. He still had about two hours until his defense class started and he had a lot on his mind. Here is a list of things Harry had to think about….

The fact that his MOM**, **of all people, had asked how he had gotten his scar.

The fact he had his parents, his godfather, Lupin, and _Peter Pettigrew_ wandering around the school.

The fact that he knew Pettigrew would betray his parents and it sickened him to see them all friendly with each other, as if they didn't know what Pettigrew would do to them! Well….they didn't know…but it was still bad to watch!

How in the world were Ron, Hermione, and himself supposed to get back to their time?! As much as he had enjoyed actually meeting his parents, he knew deep down they couldn't stay forever.

Voldemort. Harry hadn't heard or seen from him since him and his Death Eater friends took a one-way portkey out of the Great Hall when the first arrived here.

Harry sighed. He was planning on teaching his defense class the finer art of dueling. He started to walk back to the Room of Requirment but was surprised to see his father and Sirius heading down a hall. Their backs were to him but by the way they were creeping down the hall as quietly as they could, Harry could figure out that they were skipping class. Harry silently followed them, walking a little bit faster to catch up with them.

"Hey" Harry called out in a hushed voice.

The two of them froze and slowly turned around. When they saw it was Harry that was following them they relaxed and grinned at him.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked as he stopped in front of them.

"Nothing" they said at the same time. A little too quickly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really" Harry said in a serious tone. He suddenly grinned. "Well I've got nothing better to do. Mind if I tag along?"

James and Sirius looked surprised. They grinned and nodded. The three of them set off in the direction of the Great Hall. They proceeded through the hidden door behind a painting. They stopped there just inside the door and took out a small green and silver package.

"Umm. What exactly is that?" Harry asked.

Sirius and James grinned mischievously at him. "A goop bomb to put it simply." Sirius said. "Watch."

They slid the box over to the door of the Great Hall and hid behind the hidden door. A few minutes past and then Lucius Malfoy and another Slytherine came around the corner. They spotted the gift on the floor and went to pick it up. Lucius Malfoy looked around and started to unwrap the foil around the package. Then there was a "BOOM" and smoke exploded out of the box. The haze cleared and Malfoy and his friend stood there looking like gunpowder had exploded in their faces as green gloop dripped off their hair and robes. Malfoy threw the package at the wall and stomped away angrily muttering something about 'revenge' and 'when I find out who did this.'

A soon as they were gone, James, Sirius, and Harry exploded into hysterical laughter. They laughed for ten straight minutes before they had to stop because a teacher walking by would have found it odd if a blank painting were laughing at him hysterically. They walked together, joking and doing impressions of Malfoys face covered in goop, all the way to the defense class for Harry's lesson. They walked in still laughing, getting some weird looks from Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Lily. James and Sirius sat down in their desks while Harry gave a quick recount of the prank to Ron and Hermione. Ron burst out laughing and Hermione chuckled quietly.

Harry turned to face the class and started to explain to them they would be learning to duel properly. The class took a few notes and began to practice in small groups. The rest of the class went without incident.

Well. That was 6 pages on word! I'm really, really, really sorry it has taken me so long to update! Please review!!!!!! I love feedback and suggestions as to what will happen next!!!!!!!!


	13. The Dream

AN: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN EXTREMELY BUSY. BUT ANYWAY……STORY TIME!

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Portus Tempus Spell……_

As soon as they were gone, James, Sirius, and Harry exploded into hysterical laughter. They laughed for ten straight minutes before they had to stop because a teacher walking by would have found it odd if a blank painting were laughing at him hysterically. They walked together, joking and doing impressions of Malfoy's face covered in goop, all the way to the defense class for Harry's lesson. They walked in still laughing, getting some weird looks from Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Lily. James and Sirius sat down in their desks while Harry gave a quick recount of the prank to Ron and Hermione. Ron burst out laughing and Hermione chuckled quietly.

Harry turned to face the class and started to explain to them they would be learning to duel properly. The class took a few notes and began to practice in small groups. The rest of the class went without incident.

_On to chapter 13!!!!_

**Harry's 3****rd**** person POV**

It had been a few days since Lily had asked about Harry's scar and, like everything else, they had accepted he was not going to talk about himself.

Harry was walking along the corridor to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione when his scar started to prickle. He reached up and rubbed it in irritation.

"You ok?" Ron looked over at him as they walked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Scar jus stings a little. It's no big deal."

"If you say so," Hermione said in an uneasy voice.

They ate breakfast in the Great Hall and began walking to the Defense classroom to plan the lessons for today. Harry's scar continued to itch and burn but on a smaller scale from some of the things he had gone through with it in the past.

The three of them came up with the lesson plan and Harry's scar was still stinging. They waited for the class to arrive and to start class. Many gave Harry questioning looks as they watched him constantly reach up to his scar during class when he thought they weren't looking. The class ended a bit early. As the class filed out James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter hung back a bit, still watching Harry. As soon as most of the class was out of the room, excluding James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Hermione and Ron whipped around to stare at Harry.

"All right Harry what's really going on" Hermione asked, concern leaking from her voice.

"You know…." Ron started. "We haven't heard from Voldemort in awhile. It makes sense. Whenever Voldemort starts to move around Harry's scar starts to hurt."

"But remember how your scar hurt before Voldemort got you to believe he had kidnapped Siri-"

"Um Hermione" Harry said, at last noticing the four standing in the door way with surprised looks on their faces.

"Alright I didn't hear the full name but it sounds like Voldemort kidnapped me?!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry turned pale and Hermione and Ron fixed him with sad gazes.

"Well I got away didn't I?" Sirius asked.

If it were possible, Harry turned even paler and Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry.

Harry stopped staring at them and held a hand to his scar. His face held a slightly pained look.

**Harry's POV**

Ugh. My scar started out at a dull sting but now it was slowly escalating into a full on painful nuisance! Sirius had just asked something else but I could barely concentrate on anything else but my scar. I could faintly hear a high, cold voice somewhere but it was too distorted to make out.

Third person POV

Harry was clearly agitated by his scar. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again everything had a strange red tint to his normal vision. Everyone gasped because his normally vivid green eyes were blood red. Harry, confused why everyone gasped, blinked and when he opened his eyes again, they had returned to their normal green that so resembled Lily's. Everyone shared a confused look as Harry said "what?"

Harry's scar began to hurt again and he turned to Hermione and Ron, muttered "see you guys later. I'm going to go lie down or something. I don't feel very well."

He then walked briskly from the room while the others stared at his back.

"Is he going to be ok?" James asked with genuine concern.

Ron shrugged and Hermione elbowed him. Ron winced "hey what did I say?!"

"_Anyway_ we will go check on Harry and see you guys tomorrow" Hermione said curtly.

Hermione walked out of the classroom with Ron walking behind her saying "seriously though. What did I say?!"

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked at each other and all proceeded to the Gryffindor common room to sleep.

**Harry's 3****rd**** person POV**

Harry clutched his head as the pain in his scar slowly faded away. He was worried. Actually he was past worrying. Now he had moved up to silently freaking out! There had been no word about Voldemort since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had arrived nearly two whole weeks ago! Harry hoped that Voldemort hadn't figured out that they were in his parent's time. That would the _very last thing _Harry would need.

People already had their suspicions about Harry's relationship with Lily and James. There had been rumors that they were related. Some already guessed he was their son by appearances alone. However, nobody had confirmed if the rumors were true or not so for now they were just that: rumors.

Harry had by then reached the Room of Requirement and proceeded to try to fall asleep…

In Harry's dream

_Harry was walking along a familiar hallway. He felt like he had been walking along the same hallway before when the answer hit him like a brick wall. This was RIDDLE MANOR! As in __Tom Riddle__! As in __Voldemort__! As in….ok. Now he had run out of things to say but the point was he was in Riddle Manor! This was a –5 on a scale of 1-10, 1 being considered 'bad.'_

_Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high distant voice. He knew that voice. Voldemort. Despite his better judgment, Harry slowly moved down the hall in the direction Voldemorts voice. _

"_The boy can not hide out in Hogwarts forever." Voldemort was saying. "The one place were he is not under that fool, Dumbledore's nose is in the village of Hogsmead and the Forbidden Forest. By now the boy has met his parents of twenty years ago. They could prove useful."_

_Harry almost gasped. Voldemort might try to use his parent against him?! While he didn't put it past him for a second he was still worried. He couldn't let Voldemort get to his parents._

Harry woke up with a start. He knew what he saw was the truth. He also knew he had to keep his parents and friends in Hogwarts. Being paranoid all of a sudden, Harry pulled out the Marauders map and saw with relief that his parents were not wandering around the castle.

Ok. Harry thought. There is a Hogsmead trip next weekend. I need to not allow my parents to go. Harry sighed. This might be harder than he thought.

**AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please. I love suggestions and I accept anonymous reviews!! Like it? Hate it? Thanksgiving break is coming up so I will try to update sooner! Again, really sorry it's taken so long!!!!!**


End file.
